Do Coração
by Rezella
Summary: Shiryu e Shunrei precisam contar a Shoryu como os filhos são concebidos, inclusive como ele o foi. De que maneira o farão?


**Do Coração**

A pedido de Shunrei, Shiryu iria ao comércio mais próximo para comprar algumas coisas básicas para casa. Nada de comer, pois a despensa estava bem abastecida pela horta e pelo pomar de frutas variadas que mantinham por ali.

Shoryu contava com cinco anos. Era uma criança travessa e curiosa, mas não fazia nada a ponto de uma ralhação severa. Gostava de trabalhar na terra com seu pai e também de ajudar a mãe em pequenas tarefas domésticas. Seus pais o educavam para que não fosse uma criança mimada e preguiçosa, portanto já era de seu feitio guardar seus brinquedos depois de usá-los e também de arrumar sua cama. Shiryu estava saindo quando Shoryu lhe pediu:

\- Pai, posso ir com você?

\- Sim, filho. Pode vir!

\- Obedeça seu pai, Shoryu. Vão com Deus. - Shunrei beijou o marido e o filho e logo em seguida eles saíram.

Passaram em uma feirinha de artesanato para comprar um presente para Shunrei e depois foram ao mercadinho para comprar uns produtos de limpeza. Na fila do caixa, havia apenas duas pessoas na frente deles com carrinhos grandes de compras. Shoryu perguntava a cada minuto se demorariam e Shiryu tentava tranquilizar o filho.

"Mercado definitivamente não é um bom lugar para trazer crianças."

A primeira pessoa a sua frente passou e Shiryu comentou:

\- Viu? Daqui a pouco chega a nossa vez.

-Vai demorar muito, papai?

\- Não, meu filho. Não viu que agora tem um a menos?

Poucos minutos depois, chegou a vez de Shiryu. Shoryu soltou um "oba" displicente, o que fez o pai olhar-lhe com reprovação. Shiryu colocou uma garrafa de detergente na esteira do check out, quando uma gestante com seu marido pararam com um carrinho atrás do seu.

\- Por favor, passem na frente. - Pediu Shiryu devido ao estado da mulher, que aparentava sete meses de gravidez.

-Obrigada, moço, Deus lhe pague! - Agradeceu a grávida.

Ela, então, passou a frente com o marido, empurrando um carrinho cheio. Shoryu indignou-se.

\- Pai, era a nossa vez!

-Filho, eles estavam precisando mais, não podia deixá-los esperando. Nossa vez vai chegar, está bem?

Já estavam no caminho de volta, quando Shoryu perguntou:

\- Pai, por que aquela mulher da fila tinha a barriga grande?

-Porque ela está grávida, filho. Por isso que cedi o nosso lugar na fila para ela e o esposo.

\- E o que é grávida?

-Bom, é quando a mulher... Bem, é quando plantam uma sementinha na mulher, aí cresce e vira um bebê!

\- E quem é que põe a sementinha lá?

\- Er... o pai do bebê.

\- Sério? E como é que ele põe? Eu também fui uma sementinha? Você quem colocou na barriga da minha mãe?

Shiryu sentia-se acuado com as perguntas do filho e pelo rumo que elas tomavam. Sua inexperiência paterna não lhe permitia lidar bem com a situação. Para isso, contava com Shunrei. E por vezes imaginava como a ajuda do mestre seria útil para saciar essa curiosidade de Shoryu. No trajeto, mudou o assunto para desenho animado. Shoryu se empolgou e esqueceu o que lhe aquietava.

Depois do almoço, o menino foi tirar sua costumeira soneca. Seus pais aproveitavam para ter um tempo de casal.

\- Shunrei, hoje o Shoryu me fez umas perguntas um tanto quanto... desapropriadas

-Nosso menino está crescendo, natural ele nos encher com perguntas. Mas temos que ter a maneira certa de dar as respostas. -Shunrei falou, carinhosamente. - Cabe a nós mostrarmos a verdade a ele, amor.

\- Isso tudo é bem difícil.

\- Lembra quando o mestre nos contou como viemos ao mundo? Ele nos respondia sem titubear.

\- Ele tinha tato para fazer isso... eu não tenho.

\- Ele só teve um pouco mais de duzentos anos na sua frente para aprender. Não fique assim. Nós aprendemos a lidar com o nosso filho aos poucos, à medida que nós também amadurecemos.

\- Hoje no mercado ele viu uma moça grávida e não entendeu por que cedi a vez para ela. Depois que eu expliquei, ele quis saber sobre gravidez... cedo ou tarde, vai ter que saber que foi adotado. - Shiryu silenciou e olhou para frente. Continuou em seguida: - E eu temo não saber contar a ele de uma forma que não o assuste.

\- Não esqueça que eu estou aqui e vou ajudar em tudo.

\- Obrigado, minha vida... Daremos um jeito de explicar tudo a ele.

Logo anoiteceu e Shunrei acabava de pôr a mesa do jantar. Shiryu chegava da lavoura e foi banhar-se para a refeição. Shoryu brincava na sala com alguns bonecos. Comida pronta, a família se reuniu e aproveitou para colocar a conversa em dia.

\- E aí, filhote, gostou de ir ao mercado com seu pai? - Perguntou Shunrei.

\- Mais ou menos. Estava muito cheio!

Shiryu e Shunrei se entreolharam e sorriram. Ela continuou:

\- Tem que ter paciência, Shoryu. Há muitas pessoas que precisam comprar e por isso demora.

\- Mas na hora que chegou a vez do papai de deixar as coisas com a moça, ele deixou uma mulher gorda passar na nossa frente.

\- Shoryu, não é "gorda" que se fala. - Corrigiu Shiryu, de modo firme. - Eu te falei que ela estava grávida, lembra?

\- Ah, se estava grávida, tinha que ceder, sim. - Completou Shunrei.

-Mamãe, quando a senhora estava grávida de mim, ficou gorda?-Perguntou o menino, na sua inocência.

Shunrei engoliu em seco, na falta de resposta imediata. Trocou olhar com Shiryu, mas permaneceu na dúvida. Aquele era o momento certo?

\- Bom, filho... para falar a verdade, eu não fiquei grávida de você. - Esclareceu, sendo direta com a voz moderada.

\- Não?

\- Sente aqui. - Shunrei ofereceu suas pernas para Shoryu sentar-se. Shiryu a olhou e sorriu. Com jeitinho sutil de Shunrei, Shoryu teria sua dúvida esclarecida, mas sem sentir-se menos por ser adotado.

\- Uma mulher pode ser mãe de uma criança sem necessariamente carregá-la na barriga.

O menino a olhava, sem ainda entender. Shunrei resolveu ser mais didática.

\- Vou te dar um exemplo: eu, seu pai e os amigos do seu pai não conhecemos as nossas mães biológicas, ou seja, aquelas que nos carregam na barriga. Nem os nossos pais, que são aqueles que nos colocam na barriga das mães.

\- Mas, então, você não ficou grávida de mim porque o papai não me colocou na sua barriga?

O casal corou com a pergunta. Mas mesmo assim, Shunrei continuou:

\- É... mais ou menos. Mas o que eu estava querendo dizer é, que existem duas formas de ter um filho: seja aquele que vem  
da barriga da mãe... ou aquele que a mãe escolhe para ser filho dela, ou seja... ele vem do coração.

\- Do coração!? Como assim? O filho sai de dentro do peito dela?

Shiryu e Shunrei riram baixinho e foi a vez de Shiryu explicar.

\- Não, filho. Isso não tem como acontecer. Quando uma mãe escolhe um filho, ele vem de uma barriga sim, mas não da dela. Vem na de uma outra mulher que não quis ou não pôde ficar com o filho.

-Estou confuso... - Coçou a cabeça.

\- Significa que você não veio da barriga da Shunrei, mas sim da de outra mulher.

\- E quem é essa outra mulher?

Shiryu e Shunrei entreolharam-se. Shoryu aguardava, ansioso.

-Não sabemos, mas seus pais somos nós.

Seguindo a lógica do que lhe foi explicado, Shoryu perguntou de novo:

\- Se eu não vim da barriga da mamãe, quer dizer que ela me escolheu?

\- Sim, nós te escolhemos.

\- E onde eu estava?

\- Você estava aqui, nas montanhas. Sua mãe o encontrou por aqui quando você era recém-nascido.

-Então, te trouxe pra cá. O seu pai que lhe deu o nome.

Com as curiosidades infantis saciadas, a família Suiyama comeu em paz e aliviada, pois Shoryu entendera de forma natural que é adotado. Depois do jantar, o menino foi para a sala juntar seus brinquedos, enquanto os pais lavavam e secavam a louça. Terminados os afazeres, juntaram-se na sala para ver um filme no videocassete.

Ao final, o menino já dormia no colo da mãe. Shiryu o pegou no colo e o pôs na cama. Depois o casal dirigiu-se ao próprio quarto. Deitado ao lado da esposa, Shiryu comentou:

\- Até que não foi tão difícil assim.

\- E eu achando que ele não aceitaria bem... O Shoryu é muito esperto!

\- No fundo, ele sabe que é muito amado. Da mesma maneira que fomos pelo nosso mestre.

No dia seguinte, depois do desjejum, Shunrei foi até o jardim colher algumas flores para enfeitar a casa e Shiryu ficou esperando-a voltar para não deixar Shoryu sozinho. Enquanto lia um livro, Shoryu entretinha-se com seus lápis de cor. Por um momento, Shiryu ergueu os olhos do que lia e reparou no que Shoryu desenhava. Aquilo lhe chamou a atenção. Perguntou:

\- O que está desenhando, filho?

\- Você, minha mãe e eu.

\- Nós três? - Shiryu tentou identificar-se e aos outros no desenho. Viu que Shoryu desenhou-se do lado oposto ao dos pais. - Mas por que esse coração atrás de você?

\- Lembra quando vocês disseram ontem que quando um filho não vem da barriga, ele vem do coração? - Shiryu assentiu. - Aqui eu estou saindo do coração e indo morar com vocês.

Boa noite, pessoal. Depois de dois anos, voltei a escrever. Tenho fanfics paradas desde então. Eu as pretendo continuar, mas sinceramente, não sei quando... muitas coisas aconteceram nesse tempo, uma delas a mais maravilhosa: agora sou mamãe de uma boneca linda. Espero que eu possa continuar escrevendo, pois essa arte revigora meus ânimos. E espero que tenham gostado dessa fic bem singela. Um beijão a todos!

Thai


End file.
